Escape To Witch Mountain
by floydcotton
Summary: Danny and Anna weren't the only pair of twins at the Ashland Children's Home. Xander had a twin sister, Taylor. DannyXoc
1. AN

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to JK Rowling and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Escape to Witch Mountain**

This is going to be a story about the 1995 TV version of "Escape To Witch Mountain" with Danny and Anna. I am going to be adding a character in the story as Xander's twin sister, Taylor. I will be changing the story a bit to allow Xander and Taylor to have the same power as Danny and Anna, but they will discover their power later on.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival At The Orphanage

**I messed up on the previous disclaimer on the previous chapter. I had copied and pasted it from my Harry Potter story and had forgotten to change the key words. I apologize to the people who do own Escape to Witch Mountain. I have changed it and corrected it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escape to Witch Mountain or anything to do with the book or movies; they belong to the author and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Chapter One: Arrival at the Orphanage**

On the morning of February 12, 1987, a car pulled up in front of the Ashland Children's Home. An elderly woman climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the back door of the car to see two small children in car seats. A pair of twins, a boy and a girl, were sitting there looking back at the woman, waiting to see what would happen. They were Xander and Taylor, age two. The woman unloaded them from the car and walked with them to the front door of the orphanage, then knocked on the door. Moments later, a boy opened the door and, upon seeing the three people in front of him, asked, "Can I help you?" The woman smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm here to see Ms. Brown about these children. Is she available?" The boy nodded and opened the door wider so the three newcomers could enter. The house was full of children, who were running around playing.

The boy led the woman and the toddlers down the hallway to a small office where a young woman in her late twenties was sitting at a desk going through paperwork. "Ms. Brown? There's a woman here to see you with two little kids," the boy announced to get Ms. Brown's attention. Ms. Brown looked up with a smile and replied, "Thank you, Tyler. You can go play now." Tyler smiled and turned to leave, excited to get to go play with the other kids. "Hi, Joyce, how are you doing?" asked Ms. Brown, looking at the woman with the two children. "I'm doing fine, Lindsey. I would be doing better if I could have found a permanent home for these little ones," Joyce replied, looking down at the toddlers sadly. Ms. Brown nodded her head and said, "It's awful when we can't find a permanent home for the children, especially when they get older. It's even harder when you are trying to keep two kids together like Xander and Taylor. It says in their files that they never had any parents?"

Joyce nodded sadly and responded, "Yes, these two were found by a couple of hikers up on Witch Mountain last year. They said that Xander and Taylor were just sitting there all alone. I decided to take them in until I could find them a permanent home, but it's been a year and nothing's come up. I'm getting on in years and I can't take care of two small children by myself. I hate to just abandon them, but I just can't take care of them properly." Joyce was now crying, and it was obvious that she cared for the twins and hated that she had to leave them. Ms. Brown stood up and walked over to Joyce, taking her into her arms for a hug. "It's alright, Joyce. I understand how difficult this is for you, having to give up these two sweet children. We'll take care of them here, don't you worry," said Ms. Brown, trying to comfort the elderly woman.

Joyce smiled through her tears and looked down at Xander and Taylor, who were sitting on the floor playing with toys. Both children had dark brown hair and round faces, but Taylor had green eyes and Xander had brown. Xander had always seemed to be the more mischievous of the two, kind of a trouble maker, while Taylor seemed to be more fun loving and easy going. Joyce loved those two small children and knew that she would miss them after she left that day. Later on that night, after being put to bed in the nursery, the twins were lying in their cribs fast asleep. They had already forgotten where they came from and what they were doing there. Xander and Taylor had just become two normal children with two normal lives and two normal futures; at least, that is, until the arrival of Anna and Danny at Ashland Children's Home.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

AN: I am currently re-reading and re-doing all of my stories. I noticed a lot of mistakes in all of them and decided to fix them. I will update my stories once I have fixed everything. Thanks for your patience! If anyone has any suggestions, now would be a good time to hear them so I can incorporate them while I am fixing the stories.


End file.
